


Monstrum (aneb vědmáka připodobnění)

by Hakisak



Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakisak/pseuds/Hakisak
Summary: Drabble na téma monstrum.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Zaklínačské drabbly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082447





	Monstrum (aneb vědmáka připodobnění)

Marigold byl všetečný prevít, který strkal (nejen) nos úplně všude a na to, zda nešťourá do vosího hnízda, nikdy nehleděl.   
Teď se zamyšleně krčil nad knihou, kterou našel na Kaer Morhen, a citoval: „Monstrum aneb vědmáka připodobnění… Pravdou jest, že nenalezneš ničehož odpudivějšího než ona monstra, vědmáky zvaná, kterážto stojí proti vší přirozenosti, neb jsou zplozenci ohavného bosoráctví a démonů vzývání.“ Zvedl hlavu a upřel pohled na Geralta, který se zrovna do půl těla nahý ráchal v ledovém horském potoce opodál. „No já nevím, mně odpudivý nepřijdeš, drahý příteli,“ _to spíš naopak,_ usoudil.   
K předčítání těch nesmyslů už se nevrátil.


End file.
